The Other Dimension of Irony
by feyfeyfey250
Summary: This is the story of a 20 year old boy Shouta. He is my OC and this story is in "One Piece School" mode. In the story, Shouta has yet to solve a mystery between a navigator in his class--Nami. Read on to find out about Shouta's ironic thrilling adventure!
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

_You're about to enter another world; a fictional world with imaginary people, places, and things. Their school is for ages 7 to 21, two of each consecutive ages paired into 8 grades, along with countless, wacky electives to choose from. Unusual names and unusual pasts await, everyone lives differently, thinks differently, and acts differently. The adventure of our main character is arising—you have been warned._


	2. Chapter 1: A Tiny Kiss on the Cheek

_**Chapter 1: A Tiny Kiss on the Cheek**_

"Grr… Don't you mess with me!" An everyday phrase, for the 20 year-old boy Shouta (pronounced _sho-tah_). His 8th grade year in school was interesting, alright. Shouta was still; quite thrilled about going to his navigation class everyday; the only class he likes. His teacher, known as Devil Valley by his students, is the type of man that you would love to have as your teacher, in nearly any subject.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm sorry," the clumsy student quickly apologized (just so he could live to see another day); it's not like it happens everyday, but Shouta, is one grouchy guy.

"…Fine, I'll let you go, I won't let you ruin my afternoon," Shouta continued. "Just don't bump into me again." That was on his way to navigation class, the reason to forgive the innocent student.

Besides, Shouta never, ever gets along with his classmate, Nami (pronounced _Nah-mee_), who sits down right next to him in navigation everyday. He would pass by her and pretend that she doesn't exist, just because of her hot-temper—much like him—attitude, and the fact that she is a really biggie on money affairs. Nami is a cute-looking girl with short orange hair, shiny, hazel-colored eyes, and an 18 year-old 7th grader. She is also smart—and boys would love to have her—but not Shouta, just not him.

"What do you say? Sixty-forty?" Nami would always say. Shouta and Nami is like, the top 2 students in navigation, and since they sit next to each other, Devil Valley will always, purposely, pair them together to work on contests; which they usually come back with a few thousand bucks. "How about fifty-fifty? That's all I could offer, if you disagree, I might as well as break this deal." Nami is really crazy when it comes to money, Shouta could see the sparkly glare in her eyes, mostly representing the money sign. She could turn selfish-minded, evil-headed, and cold-hearted—another similarity to Shouta—just for money.

"I won't accept anything else except for a fifty-fifty," Shouta is also a fair person—although he doesn't really like that much money, even if he's broke. "I'm thrilled about the contest; let's get started, Devil Valley is expecting us."

"Of course, of course," Nami laughed confidently, "definitely winning this time." The outside-school navigation contest is never hard for them; yet the topic for today is one of the most exciting ones. "Hmm… for this project, we need to have actual sailing experiences."

"We've have had plenty."

"Agree."

Shouta and Nami were pirates; they've sailed the high seas with their own pirate crews; and is, for some reasons, leading on a steady life on this island. They've always wondered why they are even here, but again, that was their captain's choice. A 17 year-old airhead for Nami, and an 18 year-old pig for Shouta. Captain Luffy, and Captain Juicy, yet they are both dependable when _really_ needed. To common sense; they are miracles, and that's part of the reason Shouta and Nami become pirates. They are also quick when it comes to teamwork: you do this and I do that, it's that simple. It's not proven if Shouta's better, or Nami's better, but for a long time, they've been rivals, and is still so right this moment. Shouta and Nami have quite a number of things in common—their personalities, interests—but their values are different.

Starting with Shouta, he isn't clear on what he wants; he is sure it isn't money like Nami, or any _things_ like his crewmember Kikiko, or be famous like Hitoge. He's got two "little brothers"—Ryouta and Kenta—and is willing to do anything for them; though he doesn't show it._ I just want to learn navigation_, he would say. Coming to an age of 20, he doesn't even have any girlfriends. Although he has some serious, good-looking built body, he could have been a ladies' man if he wasn't that grouchy and stubborn. Devil Valley was his teacher before any students met him, Shouta had run away from home, and hopped on his ship, hoping to learn from the best navigator of the world. But they split up; and Shouta joined the navigator-less pirate crew, lead by Juicy Crackers and 2 remainder crewmembers, Meganekko, Aoi, and Shouta himself.

Now move on to Nami, an orphan from the start. She spends her impoverished life with Nojiko (noh-jee-koh), her stepsister, and her motherly care-taker, Bellemere. However, to protect her kids from taxation, she got shot by a pirate, who took over the island and is killing those who could not pay his taxes—causing Nami to hate pirates and eventually joined them for the sake of money. After discovering her talents in cartography, they've enslaved her, forcing her to draw maps to advance in expanding their empire. Nami sailed on as a thief to fulfill her goal of saving her village by paying those pirates, therefore becoming a true navigator. She accidentally brought back Monkey D. Luffy, who already assumed Nami as one of his comrades, and had the pirates crashed. Nami, taking Luffy's request, sailed on as their navigator, waving good-bye to her freed village.

A few months ago, the Cracker Crew led by Juicy, is constantly following the Straw-Hat Crew, led by Luffy, just because Juicy wants the crew to be combined into one and hers, but is rejected by Luffy each time. For now, we can assume Shouta likes navigation more than Nami does, since all she wants is to draw a map of the world with her own surveying skills, and you got to believe that sailing in this world isn't a thing that everyone can accomplish, or even to make a slight approach.

The bell rang; the students hurried out of the navigation room door, discussing about Nami and Shouta's upcoming winning for the school. Shouta and Nami lingered, asking their teacher a few questions. Devil Valley replied saying this isn't an ordinary contest, who knows what other schools would come up with; they are more thrilled than ever. So was Devil Valley, the proud teacher of the contestants.

However, things only got worse the next day. Always with no interest whatsoever, Nami came by skipping toward Shouta, tiptoed, and raise a tiny kiss on his cheek, along with a sound of _Chuu_. Shouta turned red, redder than he was, his short brownish-red hair stood straight; for that jumpy little kiss. "You…" Shouta stammered with his leaned-forward red eyes wided-open.

"See you next period, my sweet," Nami would never, ever talk like that, and is making Shouta feeling more uncomfortable. _It was too sudden_, Shouta decided. _Too sudden_. Next period is navigation class: Shouta walked into the door with uneasiness.

During class time, Shouta could not concentrate, the soft kiss on his cheek remained…on his cheeks. He believed it should had be gone through in the air already, but the feeling remained still…in his head. Shouta took a swift glance next to him; Nami was constantly winking at him, another thing she would never do unless it is about money. _What is she planning?_ Shouta thought.

"Shouta, oy, Shouta!" Devil Valley called, Shouta looked at him with confusion. "Tell me, what were you doing, looking to your side? I know Nami is pretty, but stop, and pay attention!" A few classmates giggled, so did Nami. Shouta's face reddened, he growled like a monster would, which he would always do. Devil Valley questioned Shouta a few questions, but as an A++ student in navigation, he answered every question beyond any good student would. The teacher continued teaching while nodding his head in satisfaction. "That's my boy, Shouta!"

The bell rang, Shouta chased after Nami with quick, unsteady steps. When he does catch with Nami, he halted into a stop. "What were you thinking!? Purposely embarrassing me like that!?" He screamed at her. But all Nami did was to give back an unusual grin.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Nami argued in an annoying tone, trying to get Shouta redder than the burning fire. "It's not like you can tell me what to do!"

"You stop this impertinent act at once," Shouta continued with a stern tone. "Or I'll make you regret of what you've done. This is a warning for you."

"A warning, huh? Like if I'm gonna be scared by you!" Nami turned her body and start running away; Shouta could hear the sound of her evil laughter echoing through the hallway.

"Grr… Don't you mess with me!"


	3. Chapter 2: Ghost Nami

_**Chapter 2: Ghost Nami**_

"What are you talking about? I told you I have to be in business class that period!" Nami repeated, for the 3rd time now. "For goodness sake, how many times do I have to tell you that?" It was after school, Shouta was more confused than ever.

"But...how come?"

"Go home! I believe we all have works to do." The rosy, healthy color was back in her cheeks, Nami's face was really pale back in navigation, and she looked a lot skinner than she was now. Shouta still wondered why Nami doesn't know a thing about it. _What's going on with that moron? Think I would kiss him?_ Nami said to herself. _Even if she was pretending_, Shouta thought, _that was one heck of faking skill she's got._

The days that follow were never better; the scary Nami was back, attempting to form a romantic relationship with Shouta, while it is clear to everyone that there's no chance. They are created to _not_ to be together. Nami, with those unusual grins, made Shouta wanted to skip school, something he never wants to do. Devil Valley came by Shouta at lunch, and told him it _is_ time for him to really get a girl. Shouta knew his teacher was joking, but still, what is going on with Nami? And of course, Nami never turn back to normal again after that day.

Shouta decided that the Nami is a _fake_.

So the next day, Shouta shoved the _fake_ Nami into the school wall, and said in a low voice, "I know you are not the real _Nami_, where is she!?" At first Nami looked frightened, then she smiled slyly.

"Looks like you've found out." Nami said. "I've beginning to wonder if I picked the right man, looks like I did not!"

"Quit fooling around," Shouta warned. "I don't want to hurt you, now give back in the real Nami this instance."

"Like if I'm going to give you up."

"Turn her in _now_!"

Shouta turned red again, _why can't she just cooperate with me?_ He thought to himself, Nami was still leaning on the wall. "I _will_ tell you, though." She began. "Somewhere you couldn't reach to her, and trust me, you _can't_." Another smile drew across her face. "Besides, _no one_ can ever reach that place."

Shouta looked more confused, but Nami continued. "I thought you were smart, wouldn't you think that _sailing_ is a great way to get there?" Nami only told Shouta all this because she knows that he would never find her—the real Nami, besides; she likes him, just what the real Nami lacks.

"That's all I need," Shouta replied, stuffing his hands back into his uniform pockets. "You'll see that I _will_ get there." Shouta said with an accent so strong and confident; Nami was scared by his power. Without another word, Shouta turned and left Nami stood there, queasy-looking with her frail body.


	4. Chapter 3: Departure and the Surprise

**_Chapter 3: Departure and the Surprise Accompany_**

Shouta packed some cans of food, and hopefully some clothes. He knew he'll be going on a voyage; more likely an adventure and mission. _If I don't find her back,_ Shouta thought, _then I'll be breaking the promise that we'll bring back the contest prize._ There, Shouta is the kind that never breaks promises. "Shouta, Shouta! Where do you think you are going?"

It was Aoi (_ah-o-ee_), the flower-lover, the fairytale-lover, and the blue-lover. "As one of the crewmembers, I demand you to stay until Boss gives you permission!"

_Boss's permission_. Shouta thought, and chuckled vaguely. _What a joke, who would listen to Captain Juicy Crackers, while I had the power to leave right now? _Without another word, Shouta gently moved Aoi to the side, and walked out of the Cracker House with his sack of supplies. Aoi pouted, then whined, "Mr. Kenta! Your big brother is being bad!" _I can't believe she's 16_, Shouta thought. Kenta arrived (ken-tah), only to wave his brother good-bye, knowing that he's always going on to navigation trips. One thing he doesn't know is the fact that his big brother might be gone for _good_.

Shouta knew he might not be excused by Boss, or anyone in the school—for his absences. He also knew that school's been a great deal for him. But, the project that he's been waiting for; the project he promised; and the project that cannot be turned in nor completed without Nami—is still there. Shouta hauled his boat into the shore with all his might, only to spot a bigger one next to his.

"Excuse me!" The over-familiar voice of the ship owner interrupted.

"Devil Valley," Shouta said in surprise. "What do you want?"

"Looks like we're both on a journey, eh?"

"There's nothing for you to do here, go back to teach."

"_Teach?_ This is Friday afternoon! Why don't _you_ go back to learn?"

Shouta _grr-ed_. He knew it would be useless to argue on with his happy-go-lucky, grinning teacher Devil Valley. "Remember that evening when you ditched your parents?" He continued. "That's one heck of courage, Sonny."

Shouta looked down, still recalling his betrayal to those two who raised him.

"No big deal, Kiddo," Devil Valley spoke again. "Just want to tell you that I'm such a good teacher." Devil Valley laughed, Shouta shook his head with a smile, sighed, and threw his sack onto the tiny boat enough for one person to sit.

"So where are _you_ heading?" Shouta asked.

"Me? No idea."

"You got to be kidding me."

"No I'm not. I don't know where I'm heading!" Devil Valley nearly screamed in joy. "And I bet you don't either, eh?"

Shouta sighed. "You're right."


	5. Chapter 4: No Destination

**_Chapter 4: No Destination_**

"How are we doing, Sonny?" Devil Valley yelled into the stormy night. "Did you tie up the sails? We're flying!"

"Everything's alright!" Shouta shouted back. "But we'd better get there! You sure you know where we're heading?"

The rain was hard, the waves were aggressively beating up the ship, and thunders were hollering through the thick, dark sky.

"Nope!"

"What!?"

The sail Shouta tied had snapped loose, as the waves swallowed the ship.

"Wheeeeee!!!"


	6. Chapter 5: Don't Worry

_**Chapter 5: Don't Worry**_

"You alright, kid?" Devil Valley, on his knees, shook Shouta hard. Shouta bounced back and forth, like a ping-pong ball would. "Man, those waves sure got us back then!"

Shouta creaked open his eyes, and coughed a few spits of water out. He cussed.

"Boy, no need to cuss them waves," Devil Valley teased.

"It wasn't the waves," Shouta sighed, "It was _me_."

"No need to push yourself hard either," Devil Valley said in a soft voice, but came back to his usual comical tone, "At least my ship survived it, didn't it?"

"Yeah..." Shouta knew better, if it was his boat smaller than his size, he would have sunk into the bottom of the ocean. He's glad that he joined Devil Valley.

The ocean was calm; Shouta sat on one of the stair steps, still with a dull look.

"To get to where we don't know we have to not know where it is, a pretty good start!" Devil Valley began, brushing his gray beard, and fixing his gray mustache. Shouta gave him a confused look, but Devil Valley simply patted Shouta on the shoulder. "You'll get it soon." Shouta remained seated, and sighed again.

Suns and moons had come by visits, and the journey on the endless waters has no result. Shouta was counting the days, and was getting worried about whether they'll get there on time. However, Devil Valley's been as carefree as he could be, chugging on a bottle of alcohol. "Don't worry about it," Devil Valley told him, "and we'll get there quicker than you can blink.


	7. Chapter 6: Meteor Backer

_**Chapter 6: Meteor Backer**_

Shouta closed his eyes, and dreaming of winning the contest. _I could be as carefree as Devil Valley, I could,_ Shouta was thinking. He knew he's getting anxious, but this meaningless voyage had bored him. _Sailing takes time, it does._

"You just keep that up," Devil Valley broke the silence. "Dream, daydream." Shouta, with a doubtful look, turned to Devil Valley, nodded, and closed his eyes for a nap.

_VROOM!_ Shouta was soon woken by a disturbing sound. Devil Valley was laughing, face-to-face with a three-story tall, blue, snake-like monster. "Whoa! Hey!" Devil Valley screamed with excitement. "Shouta, oy!" Shouta's eyes widened, but not in horror, _this is something you always meet at sea,_ he said.

_VROOM!_ The creature snarled again, swinging its tail toward Devil Valley. "Get outta the way! Fool!" Shouta demanded. Devil Valley was standing there grinning, waiting for some fantasy to happen.

_SLASH!!!_

The monster's tail split open, blue blood sprayed all over the place. Shouta, holding his Meteor Backer, stared into the frightened animal's eye. _Get lost_. The sea snake took the suggestion seriously, tail-less, afraid of another loss, drilled back into the ocean, which was blue-er due to its own blood stain. A fountain of water splashed out onto the ship as Shouta sat down wearily, with his Meteor Backer.

The Meteor Backer was a thin, white staff designed by Shouta few years ago. In order to protect that foolish man Devil Valley, a man he loves so much to escape from his parents at the age of 10. Devil Valley isn't mentally retarded, and isn't slow, either. But he gave so much trust to people, and is willing to risk his life to show it. _He needs me._ Shouta figured. He admits that he is "in love" with this 60 year-old man, not that he's gay or anything. Devil Valley—is too worthy to protect.

"Whew!" Devil Valley was relieved. "That thing sure got the half of me!"

Again, he was smiling, like any Devil Valley would. "You crazy old man," Shouta said with his teeth clenched tight. Suddenly, in a second, Shouta had his hand over his own hot, red forehead.

"A little seasick over there, Shouta?" Devil Valley asked, looking a little worried, although they both knew it was a joke; Devil Valley and Shouta are born navigators; they are immune to being seasick. But Shouta's a little too frail to laugh now.

"No... I'm fine," Shouta replied; he got hold of the ship's fence by the other hand, and dropped into his knees. "Just getting a little dizzy. I'll be back to rest."

"Take the bed in the room, what makes you think dozing outside is safe?"

"I will. Just be careful with yourself out there," Shouta got up, with shaky legs, and head to the room with unease. The door wasn't fully closed when Shouta went in, so Devil Valley sneaked in, and found Shouta heavily asleep. The snoring sound softens as Devil Valley carefully shuts the door, smiling. _Shouta's such an irresistible flame of energy._ He said to himself.


	8. Chapter 7: The Other Dimension

_**Chapter 7: The Other Dimension**_

_WHAM!_ Another familiar sound stroke. _Not again._ Shouta said with his eyes half-open, he crouched on the bed, sat up, stretched, and yawned. Then, hurriedly, he hopped off the bed, and ran for the door. When he busted it open, he heard Devil Valley screaming, "Oh yeah!" Shouta rubbed his eyes, and gasped, _could it be?_

"Whoo! Yay! Island ahoy! We are here!" Devil Valley was shouting with his arms high up in the air. "Shouta, oy! Wake up! Whoa, you there already?" Shouta would usually stare at Devil Valley in annoyance, but instead of doing that, he was staring into an over familiar island—the one they've just left from.

"What is this...are we back!?" Shouta panicked.

"No, no," Devil Valley hushed. "Welcome to _the Other Dimension_ of the world."

"You're seeing it now, face the truth, son! This is gracious!" Devil Valley was really excited, he was jumping up and down with his two-split mustache bouncing and swinging back and fourth. "This is the place of _opposites_!"

Shouta stared into the island, something wasn't right. He took a deep breath, feeling the thickness of the breeze into his lungs; coughed; and said, "The breeze..." coughed again, "...isn't that ideal." Realizing the truth, Shouta nodded, "looks like the ocean's polluted around here, and check out the treeless grounds." He hopped down the ship, not to worry about anchoring the boat because it's caught in the almost sandless beach, and turned to look at Devil Valley. "I can take care of this myself, you stay—"

"My back! OWW!" Devil Valley cried. "I'm okay, ok now!" Shouta rolled his eyeballs, for Devil Valley had hopped down the ship as well, and assuming that he _should_ come along in this risky mission—in the world of opposites.


	9. Chapter 8: Heading Home

_**Chapter 8: Heading Home**_

The streets are a disaster; cracked roads, canned and gummed streets, and polluted air. _COUGH!!_ Shouta coughed again. _This is disgusting!_ Shouta said. Up the street trotted down an old man; thin and energyless, as if he had to escape from his own deathbed.

"Devil Valley?" Shouta could recognize the facial feature; his gray hair tied up in a bun, with his chin-occupy-only beard, and some mustache, except he looks all messy and slow.

"...S...Sho...Shouta..." The old man screeched, Shouta looked at him with a frown. "D...di...did you...cam...came fro...from the s...shore?—" The old man coughed hard, as if he encountered a heart attack. "I... I _hate_ the ocean! Don't ever go there!!!" He suddenly screamed, and waved his cane in the air, Shouta nearly fell on his butt.

"Whoa, chill!" The Devil Valley behind Shouta spoke. "No need to be angry! Geez! I _love_ the ocean!" Shouta looked at _Devil Valley_, then looked at _Devil Valley_, then _grr-ed_.

"T-two Devil Valleys?" Shouta rubbed his eyes, unable to believe the fact that he had encountered another Devil Valley other than the one behind him.

"Not two! Only one!" The other Devil Valley stood up from his heavy slouching, almost to a hunchback, and squeaked. "And that's _me_!"

"Alright, we get back to work now, Shouta," Devil Valley said with a flat tone, so flat that no musician could figure the real note. "So you've witnessed an example of _opposite_, eh? Such rot! Never thought I'm a jerk here, '_hate the ocean?'_ Filthy!" Shouta nodded, and picked up his steps to catch up with the unhappy Devil Valley, who was power-walking up the street, and left the grouchy, wrinkly Devil Valley behind. He knew the whole ocean thing _pissed_ the old man off.

Along the street comes more disgraceful things, the dirty city was a _ruin_. When Shouta saw someone wrecking somebody's window, he could tell that it was one of the _peace-makers_ in his class. The guy turned to Shouta and grinned like he never would. The notorious gang of the town had split in half; and found reading at the corner. The smartest guy was a clown, and the skinniest girl was the hippo. Shouta got away from the resistible scene, but still knowing things would get worse. _So this is where that Nami came from, and where I'll find the real one._ Shouta said to himself. Nothing really did calmed him down, because spotted a slight-fat figure passing by that looks somewhat similar to him, he is heading for his _home_—the Cracker House, and so Shouta followed.


	10. Chapter 9: The Cracker House

_**Chapter 9: The Cracker House**_

"That's okay, I will take care of this for you," the hot, sexy-looking girl with short hair took hold of Kenta's plate of spoiled cookies, and headed to the trash can when she heard the doorbell. "I'll get the door! Don't worry!" Aoi tossed the cookies into the trash can and quickly answered it. Shouta was standing there in the doorway. "Hi Shouta," Aoi said sweetly. "Come on in, you looked _different_."

The house was a pigsty. Shouta pinched his nose in disgust as Jyoshyu (jyo-shu) walked by without shower in _months_. "You could use a bath, Mop Jerk." Shouta scolded into his _white,_ _mop-styled_—in his case, _gray, straight_ hair. Instead of replying "Whatever" like Jyoshyu always would say back to Shouta, Jyoshyu gave Shouta a heavy glare into the pupils as he aimed a fist at his face, which he dodged it in high speed. "What the..." Shouta gave a small returning punch to Jyoshyu and quickly ended the battle—Jyoshyu fell dead-looking to the floor with that tiny punch from Shouta. Shouta shook his head, knowing that _this_ Jyoshyu would not get back up.

"Don't you dare...call me that..." the failure Jyoshyu (Shouta is starting to wonder whether the real or the fake is the real loser) said in a weak voice. _Look at what they've done to Mop Jerk, three showers a day to once a month?_ Shouta thought, ignoring what Jyoshyu had said, and looked down at him. _I call you whatever I want, jerk._

"I thought you went dating Nami," Hitoge (hee-toh-gay) skipped by with a pretty, glittered dress. "Back already? What a bummer." Shouta stood there with a startled look. _That's Hitoge??_ "Don't look at me," Hitoge blushed. "I'm getting shy."

As Hitoge skipped away, Shouta twisted his head to one side. _That was gross_. He said, as he head into his own room where both Kenta and Ryouta sleeps. When he barely touched the doorknob, the whole door crashed forward. Shouta jumped a little.

"I broke the door!" Ryouta (ri-yo-tah) shouted from behind. "Mission accomplished!" he was skinny, and lazy-looking, but who knew he love breaking things so much?

"Nice job," Kikiko (ki-ki-koh) came by, clapping her hands. Shouta stood there, blinked. "I _love_ breaking things, join me, Shouta?" Kikiko frowned, and walked away because Shouta rejected her rather _nice_ offer.

"Meganekko's in the kitchen," Aoi came by, "get some soda for her?" Shouta shook his head, telling her to leave Meganekko (may-gah-nay-koh) alone in the kitchen; Shouta wouldn't want to imagine what she had become. _A buffalo_. Shouta guessed. _No, a dinosaur?_ "Oh no! Meganekko's mad!" Aoi ran to the kitchen. "Later, Shouta!"

_This Aoi isn't that bad, after all_. Shouta thought. _She's looking prettier and more matured to be a 16._ "Hey, I was looking for you, Sucker." Another voice popped out.

"Aika," (ay-ee-kah) Shouta turned to look at—a muscular girl with a full-sport set. She was jogging in place.

"Join me in a _deadly_ football game?"

"No..."

Aika shrugged, then jogged her way out of the door. "Hey, Shouta, how'd you get here that fast before me?" Shouta peek his head through the hallway, only to see—someone—shorter than him, chubbier than him, and—more generous-looking?

"I'm here to see my girl," the _other_ Shouta spoke.


	11. Chapter 10: Shouta Meets Shouta

_**Chapter 10: Shouta Meets Shouta**_

"Where _is_ she!?" Shouta shouted at Shouta, who was constantly picking his nose. Juicy Crackers was spotted at the side cleaning the floor, with the most slender body one can only dream to imagine, with her beautiful, shiny, long hair all the way to her thigh. She turned her beautiful face to the Shoutas, only to growl at them. Shouta, ignoring the scary Boss, shoved the fat Shouta into the wall. "I asked _where Nami is_!!"

"_Nami_?" The short one answered, "Go to that stinking ocean to see them." Shouta knew what he meant; Nami also means _wave_. He personally liked the name, but this obese, disgraceful guy is ruining it with his dirty words. _Stinking ocean to see Nami?_ Shouta was getting redder, and is about to erupt.

"Excuse me! Juicy, you missed a spot there. Meganekko, eat in the kitchen. Hitoge, don't drag that dress on the floor. Kikiko, put that book back on the shelf—eh? Nobody read today? Like usual. Aoi, clean up the table. Kenta, stop hitting people. Jyoshyu, get off the floor. Ryouta, let me pass through." The heavier Shouta shoved and nagged, sticking his nose into everywhere visible, but totally ignoring Shouta's existence. The fake Shouta jumped onto his bed, sighed, then smiled at Shouta. "Step it in."

"I don't have time to mess around with you," Shouta demanded, "tell me where is Nami, the girl you are planning to take. I heard all about it from your other friend who invaded our dimension." Shouta stood in the doorway, staring at the freckled Shouta. But instead of obeying, the other Shouta stretched and yawned.

"Nap time."

"Boy, you could use some exercise, eh? Buddy?" Shouta stepped into the room, face-to-face with his modeled enemy. He grabbed him by the shirt collar—some plain simple shirt with no style—and lifted the sack of oil up. "Let's exercise by having a little warm-up."

"W-warm up?" The sack of oil replied with a shaky voice.

"Yes, or tell me where Nami is, deal?"

_Shoot, he's using a threatening strategy..._ The other Shouta thought to himself; _this is not fair; I better think of something else._ Finally, to save himself from the 'warm-up', he answered. "She's somewhere around, but _not here_!"

"_Not here_!?"

"That's right, if you want _her_ that badly, then head out of the door!"

Shouta did. He threw the obese Shouta down on his bed, and hurriedly head out of the door. _He fell for it! Great!_ The fat Shouta giggled as the front door slammed close.

"Devil Valley!"

"Oh! Shouta! Back to me, eh?" Devil Valley was smiling, sitting at the side of the streets. "That stingy liquor-dealer wouldn't let me buy nothing back then, but he turned out giving it free to me!" He popped open his champagne and offered it to Shouta, "Some liquor?"

"No, not now," Shouta was panting, trying to catch his breath. "No, she isn't in there, not in the Cracker House."

"Oh, really?"

So they searched the town, up and down, asking people where _wave_—Nami is. People only reply with the same answer: the ocean.


	12. Chapter 11: Jokers and Liars

_**Chapter 11: Jokers and Liars**_

_What to do now, Shouta? What now?_ Shouta was repeating them in his head. _They don't know, they don't! They all said the ocean, the ocean... _Shouta was stomping on the ground in depression, then suddenly stopped. _That's it!_

Shouta stopped walking and had a delighted look on his face. Devil Valley blinked. "Solutions?"

"They all said the same things," Shouta explained. "They are all jokers and liars."

"Hmm... and how does that help us?"

"Well, if you look at it this way, '_she isn't here_' must also be a lie, which means..." Shouta grinned. "She _was_ there."

"Good thinking," Devil Valley said. "You brainy-kid."


	13. Chapter 12: Nami?

_**Chapter 12: Nami?**_

"Back again, aren't we?" The other Shouta seemed to get fatter; as if he were a sumo-wrestler. "Told ya she isn't here. Go home."

"I'm not going home without _her_," Shouta said persistently.

"Looks like you brought a guest along, Devil Valley isn't it? The shameful, crooked old fart."

Shouta _grr-ed._ "Nobody insults Devil Valley! He is the _greatest_ navigation teacher in the whole world! You will _never_, _ever_ realize the truth!" Shouta jumped onto the bed, knees pressed on the fatty's arms. "You are going to _hell_."

"Leave me alone, please?" The overweight Shouta pleaded. "I don't want to go to hell; I still want to play around with you a little more." Impatiently, Shouta lifted his proud fist, and excessively pressed it hard on the loser's face.

"Play around with me?"

"L..Look," the punched Shouta said. "I gotta go." He rolled down the bed and headed for the door; Shouta tried to catch him, but failed the attempt. He _grr-ed_. "I need a break, see ya later!"

Shouta cussed. Devil Valley simply came by patting Shouta's shoulder, then backed off. He knew what Shouta wants to do next. Shouta, expected by Devil Valley, flipped over the bed in anger: and there goes a surprise door to the basement under. _Secret basement door?_ Shouta thought, still with the bed in his hands. _I didn't remember such door under my bed._ Without another word, Shouta set the bed to the side, lifted open the door, and heard breathing noises. Suddenly, he startled. _Nami!?_


	14. Chapter 13: The Purpose

_**Chapter 13: The Purpose**_

"Days without appropriate food to eat? Poor thing," Devil Valley was walking next to Shouta up the roads, which had Nami—the real one—over his shoulders. "Hang in there, girl! We'll be there soon enough, it's not like the ship is—"

Across them was none other than—the fake Shouta.

"This isn't fair," says the fake Shouta. "How come you people assume yourselves as the _real_? And we're the _fake_?" His arms were crossed, and he's standing there like a tree. "I don't like the happy ending for you _real_ people."

"It's not that you are fake or anything," Devil Valley explained. "You are to stay at your own territory; because nobody has their opposites living with themselves, or any kinds of switch replacements."

"Still, I want _her_!" The fat Shouta was steaming hot, "You don't like her, then let _me_ have it!"

"She is not a possession," Shouta finally spoke. "I need her to finish the project; now you just get lost or I'll make sure you pay, jerk. She does not deserve this kind of treatment." Without another word, Shouta lifted Nami higher, got hold of her tight and started running. "Stay close, Devil Valley!"

"Alright, coming. Coming!" Devil Valley went right after Shouta, but has to stop. "You go right ahead! I'll be ok!" He said while panting, breathing hard.

After a while of running, Shouta decides to trick the other Shouta; he ran into the woods. The fat one had stopped chasing because he got tired of running—like Shouta said, more exercise for him?


	15. Chapter 14: The Unexpected Guest

_**Chapter 14: The Unexpected Guest**_

Over at the dock awaits Devil Valley. He was waving at his ship, ready to set the ship loose. "Hop on! I decided to park it at the dock! Glad you knew it!" He was smiling hard; Shouta ran quicker—still with no energy wasted. He set the sleeping beauty on his back onto the deck, and turned back to face the dark side of him. However, instead of the other Shouta he's expecting, it was... _the other Nami_!

Shouta startled. _Not her!_ Suddenly, the fake Nami was glowing, and there, she had fallen asleep. _Asleep?_ Shouta was confused. _How come..._ Then, just then, beads of sweat popped out of his head, and sounds of evil laughter came from behind of him. _A switch replacement_. Shouta gasped. He quickly turned around, to find Devil Valley sinking into the ocean. "You..." Shouta muttered. "You pushed him _down_!?"

"Why not?" The real and fake Nami had _switched_ places. "He's a pain in the butt, he brought you here, and... he's just in the way, isn't he?" The fake Nami started laughing in a high tone, but interrupted by a series of her own coughing because of her fragile body. Unexpectedly, Shouta could hear more footsteps from behind—the fake Shouta was back, now taking the real Nami away. "Who'd you give up? The old man, or the girl?" The fake Nami purposely questioned.

Shouta swallowed hard. _Which one?_ He began to wonder. He was confused. He doesn't know what to choose, or what to do. _Devil Valley, or Nami?_ Suddenly, he came up with the best solution. He hopped into the ocean.

"So you're choosing your old man, what a disappointment," the evil Nami shook her head, smiling, and sat down to watch the show.


	16. Chapter 15: The Cliffs

_**Chapter 15: The Cliffs**_

The fake Nami was surprised to found out our Hero's next action.

He had picked up Devil Valley, hauled him onto his own built-back, and... He started running after the fake Shouta. "That's impossible!" The fake Nami screeched, "Not with another person on your back! You won't make it!"

_I will._ Shouta answered in his head. _He has her on his back; I won't lose to that jerk._

Not a while later, Shouta set down Devil Valley to the side, and caught up with the fake one, who had nearly stopped running because exhaustion hits him hard just in time. He was supposed to drop to the ground, with the sleeping Nami flying out of his reach. He would have whispered "No..." weakly. But, something's gotten into him that makes him keep running, all the way to the—cliffs.

"You idiot, stop running!" Shouta called out to the fake one, which was still running. He had planned, _planned_ to stop at the cliff, but with such clumsiness, he slipped. _Slipped down and fell into the deep, bottomless rushing waves_, along with Nami. Shouta, without Devil Valley on his back anymore, jumped down as well _without hesitation_.


	17. Chapter 16: The Fake Nami's Melancholy

_**Chapter 16: The Fake Nami's Melancholy**_

"I told you that I _will_ get her back," Shouta said to Nami, whose eyes were widened in horror. _He... he did it._ The fake Nami's lips quivered. _What have you done to the other Shouta?_

Devil Valley quickly read her thoughts and gladly answered with a creepy voice, "_He drowned, missy._" He smiled. "_Drowned."_ The fake Nami was left standing there for a while.

"That's it," the fake Nami spoke. "I give up. I give up this whole stupid thing!" She was screaming, "All I've wanted is nothing more than—a better fit, smarter, braver Shouta like you. I don't want anything else! Nor the other Shouta!"

The fake Nami was crying, but instead of saying anything to comfort her, Shouta coldly replied, "I don't like you at all. You're out of luck."

"Hey now, don't say anything if you don't have anything nice to say," Devil Valley giggled, and stabbed the rope loose with the small knife he always had at the side of his sash. The ship disappeared into the mists as drops of tears rolled down the other Nami's—rather melancholy eyes. _Being a quitter is totally the opposite of the real Nami._ Shouta thought.


	18. Chapter 17: Happy Ending

_**Chapter 17: Happy Ending**_

Nami woke up, and yawned heavily. Shouta, taking her tiny hand, walked her down to the dock. "I'll walk you to the Straw-Hat House," Shouta said, knowing that's where Nami and her comrades live. "Be careful, the voyage's been a rough one." Nami smiled at Shouta sweetly as they walk home together. Devil Valley was at the corner, pleased with the happy ending. _The hero saves the sleeping beauty, romance eventually follows next! Finally, Shouta will finally have a girl by his side._


	19. Chapter 18: Rejection

_**Chapter 18: Rejection**_

The next days at school was pleasant, Nami and Shouta—_together_, had completed the project, entitled: _"The Other Dimension of Irony"_. It concludes their journey visiting the other dimension; although some might barely believe it. However, they were pretty relaxed about it because who'd turn their projects down? They are experiencing a rejection this time, though.

"WHAT!?" Nami shook the assistance boy at the counter. "YOU ARE _NOT_ TAKING THE PROJECT!?" Shouta was next to her, mad at the scene as well. "We've work hard on it, and you're saying _you_ are not taking it!?" The innocent boy simply nodded.

"It was an order from the project center. You guys screwed it up for yourself," the boy answered.

"_Screwed_!?" Shouta's talking now. "What did _we_ do!?"

"Well, crazy people," the boy rolled his eyes, and slapped his hand onto the calendar. "It was due like a _month_ ago! See for yourself, idiots!"

Nami's mouth was wided-open, and Shouta was so mad that he punched a hole in the wall. "You gotta pay for that, sir." The boy reminded Shouta of his public violence. Shouta _grr-ed_. So did Nami this time.

"AHHH!" Nami wailed, falling on her behind and knocking on the floor. "NO!!! My MONEY!" Shouta closed his eyes and shook his head, until Nami spoke again. "It's all YOUR FAULT! _You_ told me that we still got another week! Now you've ruined it! PAY! Shouta! You are _paying me the amount I should've got_!"

"I'm not paying," Shouta said back. "Those people told me the right time; it must've been a time twist when we come back. Devil Valley told us about all the possible things that might happen."

"I don't care! I'm charging you 500 bucks for this!"

"I'm NOT paying!"


	20. Ending

_**Ending**_

_And so on the beautiful story of the sleeping beauty and the hero lasts, for about 1,000 bucks and more. Shouta's not planning to pay at all and Nami's adding interests onto that 500 bucks. However, both of them are happy about the ending itself: They are back—home._


End file.
